


A Little Nudge

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Public indecency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: A voice compels Natasha to do things.





	A Little Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018!  
> Square B4: Natasha/Neville/Ginny
> 
> Aaaand I'm done! 25 squares of Bingo completed. It was quite challenge but I'm glad I finished it!

 

Natasha would never admit it, but she loved when the whole team went out for drinks in some obscure bar as if they were just a bunch of normal friends hanging out together after work, which, technically, was correct. It was true whether they were in New-York or in a foreign country like tonight. So she was a bit annoyed when a second large group entered the place and made it twice as loud and crowded, because she now felt uncomfortable, unable to keep an eye on everyone at once. She told as much to Clint but he brushed off her concerns.

“Have fun,” he'd said. “Nothing's going to happen,” he'd said.

But something did. There was suddenly a seductive whisper in the back of her mind telling her to do things, and despite all her willpower, all her training, she couldn't shake it off. She _had_ to obey. She _wanted_ to obey. She thought it was a trick from Loki himself at first, but the voice belonged to a woman. Full of scorn and hate. Besides, it wanted her to use her wiles on the new arrivals, and not her friends so she didn't care all that much.

She had to find Neville Longbottom, the tall man, the one with a scar across his face. He was handsome, in an unusual way, so she _really_ didn't mind, and when she approached him, hips swaying, words ghosting over his ear… he wasn't reluctant at all. No harm done, in sum.

She led him to a corner and let her tongue and hands become adventurous. She ignored the flashes she caught out of the corner of her eye. Because the voice told her too, but she could feel its annoyance and frustration.

_More._

More… what? Save taking the poor man's pants off and doing the deed right there and then, she couldn't do much more. Thankfully, the voice elaborated and ordered her to grab a redhead who has been awkwardly gawking at them nearby.

Tricky. Natasha had to use all her skills to persuade the other woman to join them, but she finally got this Ginny aboard to sandwiched their companion, turning him into a mushy mess of want.

To be honest, Natasha continued even when the voice’s hold on her vanished, simply because she was having too much fun, and only stopped when the barkeep hollered at them to go get a room.

Natasha suspected Neville and Ginny had followed through the way they left hand in hand and cheeks aflame. She never knew, however, that she had made the front page of The Daily Prophet with two war heroes, causing quite the scandal in the more conservative wizarding world.


End file.
